Des Schöpfers Schöpfung
Kugelschreiber trifft auf Papier. Für einen Autor nichts Unnormales. Es beginnt mit einem leichten Zögern, bevor mir ein guter Anfang einfällt. Der Anfang fällt mir persönlich immer am schwersten. Das Übrige der Geschichte ist bereits in meinem Kopf eingespeichert. Worum es geht. Wie die Wendungen ausfallen werden. Der Höhepunkt. Das Ende. Und sobald der Anfang geschafft ist, läuft die gespeicherte Geschichte wie ein in Eigenregie gedrehter Kinofilm in meinem Kopf ab. Wann immer ich will, kann ich diesen Gedankenblockbuster anhalten. Aus verschiedenen Perspektiven betrachten. Weiter abspielen und zur Not auch teilweise oder ganz verändern. Seit ca. acht Jahren schreibe ich nun. Angefangen mit wahrhaft miserablen Gedichten und Liedtexten. Mit der Zeit sind mir immer mehr und vor allem, immer bessere Ideen für Geschichten gekommen. Seit einem Jahr, habe ich mein dunkles Herz an die finstere Welt des Horrors verloren. Besonders gruselige Kurzgeschichten haben es mir komplett angetan. Im Internet existieren einige Plattformen, in denen ich fertige Kurzgeschichten veröffentlichen kann. Und hier sitze ich jetzt. In der Schule und arbeite konzentriert an meinem neuesten Werk. Der Anfang ist bereits geschafft. Vielleicht noch einige Nachbearbeitungen, wenn ich fertig bin. Der Unterricht, in dem ich momentan sitze, ist so öde und monoton, dass es nicht im geringsten auffällt, dass ich gedanklich abwesend bin. Der übergewichtige Lehrer kümmert sich überhaupt nicht darum, ob die Schüler seinen Worten lauschen. Daher sitze ich, mit vom Bass vibrierenden, In-Ear-Kopfhörern in den Ohren da und tue das, was ich am besten kann. Schreiben. Meine gutaussehende, dunkelbraunhaarige, tätowierte Banknachbarin kennt mich mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich beim Schreiben meine Ruhe haben möchte. Der Tag verläuft verdammt schleppend. Mein Weg, nach der Schule, führt mich direkt zum Fitnesscenter. Mittwochnachmittag. Brechend voll. Viel zu viele Menschen. Menschenmassen lösen in mir heftige Unwohlsein aus. Meine Therapeutin würde mich jetzt mit unzähligen "Warum ist das so", Fragen ausquetschen. Bei diesem Gedanken schleicht sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Ein wenig mehr als eine Stunde intensives Training. Abgesehen von der ekelhaft hohen Anzahl an Menschen geschieht hier nichts wirklich aufregendes. Ziehe mich nach dem harten Training verschwitzt zurück und bekämpfe den Schweißgeruch mit Deo. Ich wünschte, dass das Deo genauso gut das penetrante Geruchsgemisch, das in dem Raum gerade vorherrscht, bekämpfen würde. Schweiß. Testosteron. Muffige Sportsachen. Ich bekomme jedes Mal starke Kopfschmerzen, von diesem Gemisch. Nach dem Umziehen fällt mein Blick in den Spiegel des Umkleideraums. Mit einer Hand richte ich meine rückenlangen, straßenköterblonden Haare zurecht. Für einen Jungen habe ich wohl wirklich lange Haare. Gefällt mir. Meine grün-grau-blauen Augen, die einen gelblichen Kreis um den Pupillen aufweisen, beobachten meine Handbewegungen "Hi, Dicker.", begrüßt mich eine bekannte Stimme von der Seite. Ein sportlicher, breit grinsender Kerl, mit kurzen bräunlichen Haaren und gleichfarbigen Vollbart betritt gerade den Umkleideraum des Fitnesscenters. Tino. Wir schlagen ein. Mein Blick wandert erneut in den Spiegel. "Was zur Hölle!", stoße ich erschrocken hervor. Ich blinzele mehrmals, in der Hoffnung, dass das, was ich da gerade sehe dadurch weggeht. Tatsächlich. Nachdem ich einmal für kurze Zeit länger die Augen geschlossen gehalten habe, ist alles wieder normal. Für den Moment davor sah es so aus, als hätte sich eines meiner Augen auf unnatürliche Weise verfärbt. In ein leuchtendes Grün. Wahrscheinlich eine Einbildung. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragt mein Kumpel, Tino, vorsichtig. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und nicke nachdenklich, während ich meine Sporttasche schultere. "Muss los. Bis morgen!", sage ich kurzangebunden und verlasse eiligen Schrittes den Umkleideraum. Den ganzen Weg nach Hause, denke ich über das nach, was ich im Spiegel zu sehen geglaubt habe. Ich versuche es mir mittels Logik zu erklären. "Es war einfach nur eine Einbildung." "Du hast viel trainiert." "Heute war eh ein stressiger Tag", erkläre ich mir in Gedanken und erfahre ein leichtes Gefühl der Beruhigung in meinem Körper. Ein Gutes hat dieser Vorfall: Ich habe neuen Stoff für meine Kurzgeschichte. Die Straßenbahn ist, wie so oft, genauso überfüllt wie das Fitnesscenter. Werde durch die Menschenmasse an das Fenster gepresst. Die warme Luft scheint von Sekunde zu Sekunde stickiger zu werden. Einige Idioten von Menschen scheinen ihre Augen nur zur Dekoration zu tragen. Ansonsten würden sie sehen, dass diese Straßenbahn gnadenlos überfüllt ist, doch optimistisch drängen sie sich zusätzlich hinein. Mein Körper beginnt vor Unwohlsein zu zittern. Ich kann Menschenmassen nicht ertragen. Bekomme leichte Schnappatmung. Allmählich schieben sich detaillierte Darstellungen, entstellter, blutüberströmter Leichen durch meine Synapsen, vor meine geistigen Augen. Das passiert ausnahmslos immer, wenn Menschenmassen für mich unzumutbar werden. Und wie jedes Mal, breitet sich bei diesen Bildern ein wohltuendes Gefühl der Befriedigung, in meinem Körper aus. Als diese Bilder zum ersten Mal erschienen sind, habe ich es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Doch mittlerweile habe ich mich anscheinend an diese Art der unbewussten Stressbewältigung gewöhnt. Auch das Taschenmesser in meiner Hosentasche beruhigt mich. Nicht, dass ich es gebrauchen will, doch allein, dass es da ist, entspannt mich. Nach zehn Minuten stressiger Straßenbahnfahrt, kann ich diese endlich verlassen. Ein Schritt in die frische Luft, lässt mich beruhigt und tief durchatmen. Eine halbe Stunde später, betrete ich endlich mein Zuhause und setze mich fast sofort an meinen zugemüllten Schreibtisch. Mit einer Handbewegung, befreie ich diesen von einigen, losen Blättern, Verpackungspapier von Nervennahrung und anderem Unrat. Endlich kann ich weiterschreiben und meine Spontaneinfälle in meine bisherige Arbeit einfügen. In jeder Horrorstory, die ich verfasse, baue ich etwas von dem psychischen Druck ab, der sich täglich in meiner brüchigen Psyche sammelt. Kugelschreiber trifft auf Papier. Mal wieder. Mit purer Konzentration, schreibe ich zielstrebig Wort um Wort. Satz um Satz. Zeile um Zeile. "Bist du glücklich?", beginnt mich eine seltsam vertraute Stimme, hinter mir, zu fragen. Eine Stimme, so kalt, dass sie Lava gefrieren lassen könnte. In meinem dunklen Drehstuhl sitzend, drehe ich mich langsam, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen um. Mein Blick trifft auf einen jungen Mann in einer braunen Lederjacke, mit schulterlangen, etwas helleren, braunen Haaren. Wenn mir jetzt noch nicht bewusst wäre, wer dort vor mir steht, dann wäre es mir beim ersten Blick in seine Augen aufgefallen. Verschiedenfarbig. Leuchtend. Eins grün. Das andere blau. Mir wird aus Verwirrung und Panik übel. "Sleepless...", flüstere ich vollkommen ungläubig. Das kann nicht sein... Ich meine...Ich habe ihn... "Erschaffen? Richtig...Maverik.", beendet er meinen begonnenen Gedanken kühl, während seine viel kälteren Augen so tief in die Meinen stechen, dass ich das Gefühl bekomme, von innen beobachtet zu werden. Er nennt mich bei meinem Pseudonym. "Lord Maverik", so nenne ich mich auf den Plattformen, auf denen ich meine Geschichten veröffentliche. Ich beginne etwas zu lächeln. Das muss einer dieser Träume sein, die sich zu real anfühlen, als das sie echt sein können. Ich versuche mich dadurch zu beruhigen. Mit nur mäßigem Erfolg. Ich kann nicht bei klarem Verstand bleiben. "Sieht dich einmal an", höhnt meine Schöpfung kalt und verschränkt seine breiten Arme. "Seine eigene Schöpfung raubt dem großen Erschaffer Mave, die Worte.". Sleepless' Lächeln wird etwas breiter. Er kommt einen Schritt näher. Seine Stimme wird zwar etwas leiser, doch umso bedrohlicher. "Du kannst nichts alleine! Ja gut, deine erste Geschichte ist zur besten des Monats gekürt worden. Doch dann!? Erschufst du mich. Hast zum ersten Mal in deinem bedauerlichen Leben, so etwas wie...naja..."Erfolg" erlebt. Und um mehr zu erreichen, brauchtest du Hilfe. Nahmst dir deinen besten Freund aus der Plattform und ein paar andere und hast dir helfen lassen. Sie können alle ohne dich! Du bist ein NICHTS ohne die anderen, Mave. Nicht würdig, auch nur halbwegs bekannt zu sein...", sprach Sleepless von Satz zu Satz kälter und wütender. Ich kann seinen Hass beinahe schmecken. Blinzel benommen. Er ist in einem Augenblinzeln verschwunden. Ein eisiger Schauer überkommt meinen schweißigen Körper. All diese Worte... Hat er möglicherweise Recht? Ich lehne mich benommen in meinem Drehstuhl zurück. Aber wie zur Hölle kann es sein, dass er mir erschienen ist? Das hier ist die echte Welt!? So einen Scheiß gibt es doch nur in meinen Geschichten! "Da siehst du es. Deine Geschichten sind 2-Klassig, wenn's hoch kommt. Selbst meine zweite Persönlichkeit, hast du nach deinem besten Freund aus der Plattform benannt. Lars. Du bist höchstens Mittelmaß. Deine Kritiker haben Recht!", redet Sleepless, auf meinem Bett sitzend auf mich ein. Ich wirbel zu ihm um. Der erneute Schreck, lässt mein Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzen. "Im Angesicht der anderen Autoren dort, bist du das Schlusslicht und wirst es immer bleiben!", schreit er nun lauthals. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Hör auf damit. Lass mich in Ruhe. "Halt dein Maul!", brülle ich von Sinnen. Sleepless' Worte reißen Wunden wieder auf, die meine Selbstzweifel über Jahre in meine Seele gebrannt haben. Er ist nicht real. Höre nicht auf ihn. Bleib ganz ruhig. Ich hoffe mich damit beruhigen zu können. Negativ. Meine Schöpfung beginnt schrill und krankhaft zu lachen. Er amüsiert sich über mein Leiden. Sleepless weiß ganz genau, wie er mich zerstört. Vorausgesetzt er ist real. "Betroffene Hunde bellen.", kommentiert er wieder komplett ruhig und kalt. Plötzlich packen mich Hände an der Schulter und reißen mich grob auf die Beine. Ich schaffe es, einen Seitenblick nach hinten zu gewinnen. Meine Augen weiten sich. Ein blonder Mann, mittleren Alters mit Augenklappe. Meine andere Schöpfung. Einauge.. Etwas kaltes und scheinbar verdammt scharfes berührt meine Kehle. Schaue wieder nach vorne. Direkt in die verschiedenfarbigen Augen von Sleepless. Er hält mir eines seiner Skalpelle an die Kehle. Eine überwältigende Flut aus purer Todesangst übermannt mich. Strampele wie wild umher. Zwecklos. Einauges Griff ist zu fest. Meine Beine beginnen wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Mein Auge beginnt vor Stress zu zucken. "Stirb in dem Wissen, dass du nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hattest, mit deiner lausigen Schreibkunst, berühmt zu werden. Du wirst in Vergessenheit verrecken.", flüstert Sleepless bedrohlich sanft. Er zieht durch. Schließe Reflexartig meine Augen. Keine Schmerzen!? Stattdessen ein Vibrieren in meiner Hosentasche. Reiße panisch meine Augen auf. Mit dem Kugelschreiber in der Hand, liege ich mit dem Kopf auf meinem Schreibtisch. Mein Shirt klebt an meinem verschwitzten Oberkörper. Mein Herz schlägt unnormal schnell und in meine Gedanken drehen sich schneller, als Menschen in einem Karussell. Erneutes Vibrieren. Hole mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und schaue auf das Display. Der Name "Lars" blinkt auf meinem dunklen Hintergrund auf. Eine Benachrichtigung, dass er mir geschrieben hat. Kurz setzt mein Herz einen erneuten Schlag aus, doch schnell wird mir klar, dass das eben nur ein Traum war. Ich öffne die Nachricht. "Hey Mave. Wie läuft's mit deiner Story?", lese ich leise die Nachricht und schaue kurz auf mein vollgeschwitztes Blatt Papier. Allmählich beruhigt sich mein Geist und ich beginne die Nachricht zu tippen. "Kommt gut voran, denke ich. Werde wohl mal wieder Sleepless einbauen." Auch wenn mir dieser Traum nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf geht, ist dieser auf der anderen Seite eine verdammt gute Inspirationsquelle. Lars' Antwort kommt schneller, als gedacht. Normalerweise stirbt sein Handy oft an Vernachlässigung. "Klingt super. Freue mich drauf. Meine Story macht Fortschritte. 11 Seiten. Tendenz steigend.", lese ich die Antwort und lache kurz. Lege mein Smartphone beiseite und beginne erneut zu schreiben. "Glaubst du im Ernst, dass er sich für deinen schlecht geschriebenen Mist interessiert!?" , haucht eine zu vertraute Stimme von hinten in mein Ohr. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf und ich drehe mich etwas zu schnell um, sodass mein Halswirbel knackt. Niemand, der direkt hinter mir zu stehen scheint, doch als mein suchender Blick in den Spiegel wandert, durchfährt mich ein neuer Schrecken. Das Spiegelbild sitzt, wie sein Original, auf einem dunklen Drehstuhl. Das ist auch das Einzige, was es mit seinem Original gemeinsam hat. Dort im Spiegel sitzt der grinsende Sleepless und starrt mich an höhnisch an. Verzweiflung macht sich in mir breit. Auch ein Traum!? Schnappe mir mein Handy und durch den darauffolgenden Schock, lasse ich zugleich auf den Boden fallen. Aus der Spiegelung des Displays blitzt ein verschiedenfarbiges Augenpaar auf. Er verfolgt mich. Sucht mich heim. "Was willst du von mir!?", schreie ich von Sinnen zu meinem Spiegelbild. Sleepless grinst immer breiter. Mein Leid scheint ihn zu belustigen. Entspannt lehnt er sich in den Drehstuhl zurück. "Nur etwas Zeit mit meinem Schöpfer verbringen. Ist das denn so verwerflich?", gibt der Schlaflose zurück und greift sich an seine Herzseite, als wenn meine Worte ihm Schmerzen zufügen würden. Ich stutze, denn aus unerfindlichen Gründen, tun es ihm meine Hände gleich. Tränen der Verzweiflung steigen in mein Gesicht. Sleepless lacht schallend auf. Mein Gesicht ahmt seine Bewegungen nach. Kann dagegen nichts tun. Dann stechen seine kalten Augen erneut in die Meinen. "Hast du es noch immer nicht gemerkt!? Ich bin du. Dein dunkles Selbst.", spricht er immer bedrohlicher. Was zur Hölle will er damit sag- . Mitten im Gedanken trifft mich eine niederschmetternde Erkenntnis. Sleepless, der das offensichtlich bemerkt hat, nickt zustimmend. Immer, wenn etwas unangenehmes geschehen ist. "Immer, wenn Selbstzweifel deinen Geist überrennen. Wenn dein Hass auf Menschen auflodert. Wenn die Trauer dich zu ertränken droht. Wenn deine Psyche zu zerbersten droht, weil deine psychischen Krankheiten die Obermacht gewinnen. In all diesen und weiteren Fällen, war ich am Werk. Bin all dein Kummer. Dein Hass. Deine Zweifel. Durch deine Geschichten, hast du mir eine Gestalt geschenkt. Dafür danke ich dir, Mave.", erklärt Sleepless mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen. Meine Arme ahmen auch diese Gestik nach. Kalter Schweiß rinnt über meinen Rücken. Erneut beginnt sich eine meiner Hände von selbst zu bewegen. Ich versuch ihr den Stillstand zu befehlen. Vergeblich. Sie gleitet zielstrebig in meine Hosentasche. Umklammert etwas kaltes und dünnes. Holt es hervor. Mein Taschenmesser. Klappe die Klinge auf und setze es an meinen anderen Arm an. Mit Tränen im Gesicht, schaue ich auf meine Schöpfung, dass sich als mein Spiegelbild manifestiert hat und genau dieselbe Bewegung durchführt. Mich wie eine Marionette befehligt. Sein Grinsen ist barbarisch. "Bitte nicht...", flehe ich ihn mit brüchiger Stimme an. Er seufzt. Ich weiß, was er antworten wird. Meine Lippen, Zunge und Stimmbänder erzeugen zur selben Zeit, dieselben Worte wie er. Wir erwidern im Chor:"Im Angesicht des Todes, betteln sie alle um ihr Leben..." Wir ziehen gleichzeitig durch. Ein Schnitt. Pulsader durchtrennt. Stechender, betäubender Schmerz, der sich durch die Nervenbahnen, in mein Hirn brennt. Der Reflex, die Wunde zuzuhalten ist abgestellt. Beobachte panisch, wie das Blut unaufhörlich aus dem Schnitt fließt. Mein Körper wird mit der Zeit schwächer und träger. Meine Augen schließen sich. "Lebe wohl...mein Schöpfer...", flüstert Sleepless in meinem Ohr. Schwärze... Epilog Lächelnd, lege ich meinen Kugelschreiber zur Seite. Endlich bin ich mit meiner neuen Geschichte fertig. Wurde auch Zeit. Es ist düsterer geworden, als ich zunächst geplant habe. Doch wann verläuft schon einmal etwas so, wie geplant. Meine tätowierte Banknachbarin schaut neugierig auf meine handgeschriebene Geschichte. "Sieben Seiten? Nicht Übel, Kev.", lobt sie mich lächelnd. Ungewollt muss ich lächeln und nicke wortlos. "Worum wird es gehen?", fragt sie mich interessiert. Meine Augen treffen auf ihre Rehbraunen. "Um mich, der von seiner eigenen Schöpfung heimgesucht wird und am Ende...naja...lies es selbst, wenn es draußen ist.", antworte ich zwinkernd und schaue mich in der Klasse um. Der Unterricht geht dem Ende entgegen. Alle packen bereits ein. War komplett in meiner Geschichte fixiert. "Du bist gemein. Aber gut.", sagt sie grinsend und packt ebenfalls ihre Sachen ein. Ich lache. Einige Zeit denke ich über den Verlauf meiner Geschichte nach. Wenn mir das passieren würde, würde ich mir vermutlich in die Hose scheißen. Und all die, die auf abgestumpft tun, wären die Ersten, die heulend an ihrem Teddy nuckeln, wenn etwas Unerklärliches geschieht. Naja, was soll's. Haters gonna hate. Mein Weg nach der Schule, führt direkt zum Fitnesscenter. Als ich den Umkleideraum betrete, stoppe ich aus Schreck augenblicklich meinen Gang. Mein Blick schnellt zum Spiegel. Nichts Unnatürliches. Ich atme beruhigt aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel, sah es für einen Moment so aus, als hätte sich mein Auge leuchtend blau verfärbt.... Autor: Lord Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit